Taming of the ShrewD
by nocturne1980
Summary: A/U: When Loki is brought back to Asgard for punishment after the events of the Avengers, Odin reveals the real reason he took Loki from Jotunhiem. Family secrets are exposed and Loki must deal with the consequences of his rebellion in the most humiliating way possible. *Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking, forced seduction, and other adult themes.* I do not own Marvel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I wrote while taking a break from Vulcan mind Human heart. I have to warn you about some things in this story. This is an A/U fiction with adult themes like non-sexual disciplinary spanking, bondage, and forced seduction. If any of these things are offensive to you, I advise you to not read this. **

**Also, I know how much fans love Loki. There will be some gender bending in this fiction, so if you don't want to see Loki as a female, this is not the fanfic for you. There will only be two parts to this and I don't know yet when I will post the last part because I really want to finish my current Spock/Uhura fic. So please be patient with me. Enjoy and I appreciate feedback, even that of a critical nature, but be nice :)**

Part 1

oOo

The two sons return home. Finally. One, a conquering hero prince and the other a prince disgraced and in chains. Loki stared ahead, chin high in spite of the circumstances, as a trio of high ranking Asgardian guards, each holding a chained that is attached to him, guide him before the massive throne which Odin sat upon.

Loki allowed his anger at his father to quench any guilt or shame he may have felt being brought before his parents, Frigga to Odin's right, as a prisoner. He could feel his mother's eyes burning on him, imploring him to look her way. Once he was before the throne, he could no longer resist her gaze, and turned a mischievous grin on the woman who had taught him magic.

"Hello Mother, have I made you proud?"

"Please Loki, don't make this worse." His mother frowned, wringing her hands.

Loki lifted a dark brow in humor. "Define worse."

"Enough!" Odin yelled ending the exchange.

Loki turned his full attention on the man who was ultimately responsible for Loki's attempt to conquer Earth. The man whose approval and love he had tried to win by showing that he could be better than the son the Asgardian king obviously held in higher esteem than his adopted one.

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

Odin's stern face didn't alter. "Do you truly not feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people as a benevolent god. Just like you."

"We are not gods. We're born. We live. We die. Just as humans do."

"Give or take five thousand years."

"All of this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright!"

"Your birthright was to die! As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

Rage was a near tangible thing for Loki at Odin's words. His words hit home because they were true and also because it solidified the reality that Loki was never a true son to Odin, but merely a hostage to keep Laufey in line.

"Then you should have left me to die because this existence as your _son_, this lie, was not my choice. Why bring me here, to the bosom of my **real **father's mortal enemy? Only to convince me that I was a part of your family, pretend that I actually had a chance to be your heir and then shatter my world. So you could have peace with Laufey!? See what your plans have wrought you." Loki's face was twisted in ill-concealed pain.

Frigga's own face mirrored Loki's pain. She made a step to move towards Loki but was halted by Odin's raised hand.

"I had hoped to unit our kingdoms through an alliance and that hope still remains. Despite your misplaced anger and foolish actions of late."

Loki laughed "You seriously can't expect an alliance with a people who have no king. Laufey is dead, or did you forget that I killed him. For you." The last was said with more venom.

"Jotunheim has no king, this is true." Odin leaned closer, still seated upon his throne. "Yet, you live. Furthermore, there is much you need to understand about your true parentage and your _birthright_. It will be said now, before all, then it will never be spoken of again, because no matter how you try to twist my words, you are my child and through blood or water will remain so."

"More revelations father." Loki sneered.

"Careful or I will keep that tongue of yours quiet by sewing your lips shut!"

Reluctantly, Loki kept silent, biting the inside of his lip, knowing from experience that Odin didn't make threats but promises.

Odin stared challengingly at Loki, daring him to utter a word before he sighed and slumped somewhat back on his seat.

"Many years ago, Jotunheim and Asgard were at peace. In fact the princes of each kingdom were quite friendly with each other. The frost giants have always been a private race, exclusive, so this friendship was special indeed. Much isn't known to this day about the culture of the frost giants, but what is known is vastly known by me alone now, seeing as every other Asgardian with this privilege has gone to Valhalla. On Asgard the kingdom is passed to the male heir that is most worthy, birth order is not important, only worthiness. Not so with the frost giants. You see Loki, Jotunheim passes it's power to the first born _female_ of each line. They are a queendom. Because most realms are ruled by men, the frost giants allowed their king and princes to be their representatives, their voice, when in reality it is the queen and the princesses that hold the real power."

He paused to allow this to sink in. Frigga and Thor, who stood silently this whole time behind Loki, soaked in Odin's speech as well.

"Have you never wondered, in this time since your true parentage has been revealed, why you are so much smaller than every other frost giant known?"

Loki flashed a confused look at Odin, refusing to speak, knowing an answer was forthcoming. He had assumed that his size was a deformity and the reason that Laufey had ultimately rejected him.

"It is because you are only half frost giant. You are half Asgardian. Laufey was not your father, although Farbauti, his wife, was your mother. She fell in love with an Asgardian and bore his child, you. This is why you were left to die. Because Laufey refused to raise the product of his queen's adulterous affair with a man he once called friend. This is part of the true reason for the war that was fought so long ago."

Thor gasped and the entire throne room was in shocked silence. It took Loki several moments to collect his thoughts as his mind raced with the implications of Odin's words.

"If Laufey isn't my father, then who is?"

"My brother, Vili, whom Laufey murdered. He also killed my only other brother, Ve, and very nearly succeeded in killing me." he said pointing at his missing eye.

"So you see, I couldn't leave you on that rock to die, you were all I had left of my brother whom I loved dearly. Farbauti died in the battle and Laufey knew that with her death and no true heir of his own, his claim to the throne was unstable. When he went back to retrieve you, you were gone. I showed Laufey mercy because I needed someone to manage that realm until you were of age to rule and also because it was my own brother who had provoked Laufey's rage. The conditions of the truce were that Laufey would be king, but only if he didn't set foot on Asgard and also until you returned to Jotunheim."

"It makes no sense, I couldn't rule the frost giants regardless since the succession passes to female heirs."

"If you had been born a male that would have been a problem."

Loki felt as if the floor was swaying beneath his feet.

"What?!" he was incredulous. His brother Thor asked the same question in sync with him.

"Loki, you have always been a master of illusion, even from birth. It is a power that only the female frost giants of the royal bloodlines process to the degree that you do. You disguised your gender even then, to keep Laufey from outright killing you I'm sure. You maintained it for so long after you were found, that I'm sure it became second nature to you to always conceal your true self. It took an infinity stone to show you your own flesh for the first time. Surely this, you being female, isn't so implausible."

Loki stumbled back, nearly tripping on his chains. His mind raced, his eyes blinked rapidly.

"You are the rightful queen of Jotunheim. You are also the only child of my eldest brother, who before his death was selected by our father Bor to be the next king. It was always my hope that you would marry Thor, and bring an end to the hostilities between Asgard and the frost giants. Yet, it became apparent as the years collected that you had settled into your illusion of being a male, my son and not my daughter. You seemed happy and I had no desire to take that from you."

Odin rose, golden spear in hand, standing over a stunned Loki, who had thought there could be nothing more shocking than finding out that his family was not really his family. He had been wrong.

"You have defied my wishes for the last time Loki and you must be punished for your crimes against Midgard and Asgard. For that I strip you of your powers and confine you to this realm for the rest of your days." He pointed his spear at Loki and a flash of lightening struck, causing Loki to cry out, falling down to his knees, head thrown back. When the lightening had receded, Loki's magic was gone, along with the power of illusion.

With his power to create illusions gone, Loki's true form was unconcealed. The tall, darkly handsome Asgardian prince was no more. In his place keeled a stunning creature who resembled the prince, but was altogether something other-worldly. Long raven hair and soft feminine features remained. The eyes were still green however, but lashes were much longer now. Loki rose slowly, hands shaking as she looked down at her revealed form. Soft breast pressed against a now loose tunic and lovely blue skin greeted her. Her lips were a bit fuller and she was much shorter than before, although still taller than many Asgardian women.

"No no no no!" Loki cried pulling at her hair, looking around at those who stared with open mouths, panic in her voice. "What have you done to me?!" Her voice had a husky feminine tone, pleasing to the ears, just as her male voice had been.

The chains were loose on her now smaller wrist and had fallen to make a loud clink on the floor.

"I have merely taken away your tricks. You are still Loki. You are still my child."

"No! I refuse this punishment! Change me back. Throw me in the dungeon, swing the ax, but by the gods don't leave me like this." Loki screamed hysterically.

Odin slammed his spear down in anger. "You refuse nothing I decree from this day forth! You are lucky you still live you ungrateful child! If not for your mother and my brother I would not have shown you the mercies I have! Had Vili lived, you never would have been raised as male. You never could have been king of Asgard, no matter how much more worthy you were than Thor. You were always intended to be his queen, not his brother. Resign yourself to your fate Loki because you will not defy me again. I was too lenient with you. I should have never allowed Frigga to convince me to let you keep pretending to be male. If you had been raised as a girl you would have never pursued this hopeless quest for power. You would have married, had children, and tended your family like a proper Asgardian woman."

Overcome with emotion, Loki crumbled into a heap on the floor, her beautiful face a mask of sorrow and denial.

"Am I to be a prisoner in this … form?" she asked defeated.

"I have liberated you, you will see this with time, and when you have shown you have learned your lessons, you will fulfill your destiny and marry Thor."

Thor, who had been silent until this moment, spoke up. "But father, I have known Loki our entire lives as my brother. The ideal of wedding him is unthinkable. Surely there is another way to achieve your goal."

"Look on _her_," Odin ordered Thor who obeyed "look on her and tell me that you feel brotherly love. Frost giantesses have always been known for their great beauty and Loki is no exception. It was what doomed by brother. Your affection for Loki will only make your union stronger. I know you favor this mortal Jane Foster as a mate, and you may have her. Just know that when she is no more, you will fulfill my wishes and marry Loki. Before I married your mother, I too had my share of romance with Midgardian mortals."

Thor clenched his jaw, for the moment giving over to his father. However, he had much to say to him later in private.

"Until that time, I put Loki in your care to be trained according to her future role as your consort. You will help her accept her place by whatever means necessary." He motioned for a guard to relinquish the chain he was holding, which was attached to Loki's neck, to Thor who took it reluctantly.

"If you so much as think of breaking my commandments Loki, I will forget what you are to me and punish you far worse than you could ever imagine." Odin's voice was terrifying in it's coldness.

oOo

He waited for Loki to respond and when she nodded briefly, he then dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Thor grabbed Loki by her arm to help her off the floor and he was amazed at how changed his former brother was, her arm soft and delicate in his hand. She look up at him and he sucked in a breath at his first up close look at her. If the situation had not been so absurd he would have laughed. She was beyond lovely and Loki, the male Loki, would have found the situation highly humorous if it had been someone else in his place. To take a being so thoroughly male and put them in the body of one of the most beautiful women the universe had likely ever seen was not only a waste of womanhood, but a joke of epic proportions.

Loki was not laughing now, nor would she be for a long time, Thor wagered. She looked defeated and utterly vulnerable as he quietly guided her to his chambers. Once inside, Thor removed the collar and chain from her neck, placing them on a nearby table. She instantly rubbed her neck, then drew her hands away, disturbed at the feel of her own slender neck.

Although Loki had been in Thor's rooms countless times before, she stood now as if it were a strange place and she was unsure of what to do. Thor poured some mead from a pitcher on the table that now held the collar and offered it to her. Loki took it and downed it quickly before holding the mug out for more.

After the second serving, Loki walked over to the large four posted bed and lay down on one side, curling into a slight ball.

The day had been trying for them both, Loki unquestionable more so than himself. There were dark blue shadows under her eyes, and she stared straight ahead, unseeing of what was in her line of vision.

Thor wasn't sure what to say or do. On one hand he felt Odin's punishment had been light considering that mortals had lost their lives because of Loki's actions and on the other hand he ached for his sibling who was in the not to distant past his best friend. He had only ever wanted to protect his little brother, had loved him dearly. Now his brother was gone and in his place was a sister. No, a betrothed. He found that those protective feelings had merely increased were Loki was concerned. She looked so forlorn lying there. He wanted to comfort her, as he had when Loki was a small child.

"Loki..." he began, but stopped when he noticed tears streaming down her face, followed by heartrending ugly sobs.

Saying no more, Thor removed his armor and laid on the bed behind Loki, drawing her into his arms like he used to when they were children. She didn't resist and the comforting touch caused her to cry all the harder.

He held her long after she had fallen asleep, his troubled thoughts keeping him from slumber as he watched Loki's now serene face. He recalled his father's words in that moment, of how Thor would feel more than brotherly love for the now female Loki and he suspected that his father was far wiser than even he had given him credit for.

Despite Loki's insistence that Thor was an 'oaf', Thor had always prized intelligence and wit, which was one of the many reasons he was devoted to his younger brother and had fallen in love with the mortal Jane Foster. He had once thought that if there was a woman who possessed Loki's positive attributes, then that was a woman who would make him a fine wife and queen. Now before him was the realization of that long ago wayward thought. Not only did she process all the things Thor loved about Loki, but she was one of the loveliest creatures in all the nine realms. He didn't know what he would do.

Royals marrying so close within the bloodlines was not unheard of in any realm, even among mortals and immortals alike. He wasn't disturbed by the fact that Loki was his uncle's child. Although, he wasn't sure if he would obey Odin's commandment to marry her. These were things that needed further thought.

What he knew for certain was that Loki would have a terrible time adjusting to her new position and vulnerability without her magic. She would resist at every chance and if not careful would bring down the wrath of the Allfather on her head. Thor would have to be vigilant and take his duty seriously to train her, to break her of her rebellious nature that had landed her in this position. He didn't think he could bare it if Loki lost her life as reward for causing further trouble.

He finally fell asleep with a plan formulating and determination not to fail Loki again.

oOo

Warmth surrounded her. She had not felt this at peace and safe in a very long time. Absently she realized she was snuggled against a very warm body. A very large and solid body. She sighed in contentment not wanting to fully wake up just yet. Bright sunlight was peaking through the oversized windows and casting it's heat on her closed lids.

"Loki, it's time to wake." Frigga's voice called from nearby. Loki groaned and snuggled closer to the warm body, prompting strong arms to embrace her tighter.

"Loki, it's time to wake. You as well Thor."

This caused Loki's eyes to shoot wide open as she understood whose body she had been enjoying so thoroughly. She looked at Thor's face, which was grinning sleepily at her, before she pushed with all her strength with arms and feet.

"Let me go you big oaf!"

Thor looked more hurt at her words than her feeble attempts of extracting herself from his grasp. He released her at once, sitting up to greet their mother.

"You forget this is how we used to sleep when we were small children. I'm wounded broth..." Thor caught himself before he uttered the last word.

Loki's face heated in embarrassment before the old familiar resentment crept in.

"You forget yourself. I am no longer your brother."

They shared an awkward glance before turning away.

"No you're not Loki. It's best if you adjust quickly to the ideal and not take it out on Thor, because these are things he can not help." Frigga said in her no nonsense way of speaking.

Loki offered her a tight smile, not upset with Frigga, yet not fully over her ire with Thor.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, mother?" she asked standing from the bed.

"I have come personally to make sure you are outfitted in a new wardrobe. I'm sure you know nothing of women's clothing, so I've come to assist you."

Loki smirked. "Although I may know nothing of wearing women's attire, I can assure you mother I've had ample practice in removing it."

Frigga blushed then rolled her eyes causing Thor to bark with laughter.

"You've always been popular with the ladies, but now that you are one, you must dress accordingly."

Loki nodded, surprising them with her lack of resistance.

"Good. Follow me. Thor you are welcome to join us, if you wish."

oOo

By the time the fitting for her knew wardrobe was nearly complete, Loki was in a foul mood. Thor had decided it was best if he didn't let her out of his sight, so he sat and watched as she was fully undressed and covered in different fabrics, occasionally getting jabbed with wayward pins.

The situation was made worse by the thoughtless words of the palace seamstresses. They would not stop commenting on Loki's beauty or well formed feminine curves, expressing how her real form was so much more appropriate than the illusion of her male one. When one of the women touched Loki's hips while measuring them and made the prediction that she would have no problem baring children for their prince, Loki knocked her hand away before declaring that she was done with the senseless chatter of imbeciles.

Frigga didn't try to stop her as she stormed out, but she didn't get far before four palace guards stopped her, hands on their swords.

"What is the meaning of this?" she spat out in annoyance.

"By orders of the king, you are not to be without escort under any circumstances." One guard said, giving Loki's barely covered breast a long look.

Loki's fist balled at her side, as she attempted to reign in her tempter.

"Has it escaped your attention that I no longer have my magic and am of no threat to Asgard?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Apologies _princess_," the guard smiled with relish, obviously enjoying the trickster in such a predicament. "the Allfather ordered you brought before him if you did not obey."

"That won't be necessary. I will escort Loki. Thank you." Thor said interrupting Loki from her next remark which promised to be scathing.

The guards relaxed their stance when Thor arrived, bowed at this words, then left.

Loki scowled at Thor. She wanted so badly to just be alone, but it seemed that by Odin's decree she would have no solitude.

"If at all possible, could I be given a moment alone to think?" Loki looked up at Thor expectantly.

"You may rest in our chambers."

oOo

Once alone inside Thor's chambers Loki's thin control broke. She screamed as she picked up a chair and hurled it with all her might into a floor to ceiling length mirror. She proceeded to utterly destroy the room until nothing was left untouched. Although she was sure she made considerable noise with her smashing, throwing, and yells, no one came in to stop her.

When there was nothing left to break, her eyes wild and glittering, Loki caught a glimpse of herself in a shard of broken mirror and began laughing uncontrollably, in the grip of madness.

Odin thought he had won, but Loki refused to be beaten. She would find a way off Asgard and reclaim her magic. She would utterly annihilate this realm and everyone in it. Then she would move on to the other realms and one by one show them what mischief they deserved...

oOo

Three weeks later...

Loki sat in brooding silence as all those around her feasted with merriment. This was a celebration in honor of Thor's defeat of the dark elf king Malekith.

_Business as usual for Asgard_. Loki thought bitterly. Never mind that Loki had slayed the Cursed, a horrific creature of legend. Never mind that Loki had saved queen Frigga and Thor's mortal whore from certain death at that being's hands when Thor and Odin were nowhere to be found. Loki had even done the deed without her magic.

No. It was business as usual. Celebrate Thor and ignore Loki. No one seemed to notice that Loki wasn't eating or participating in the story telling and revelry. It was likely still quite a shock for the Asgardians to be in the presence of a real life frost giant. Add to that the fact that said frost giantess used to be known as a prince of the realm and Loki was tempted to blind the next person who stared unashamedly at her without bothering to greet her.

She glared down the table at Thor who laughed loudly at something Volstagg said, jostling the mortal who sat perched on his lap. Jane Foster of the lovely dark hair. Loki glanced at Sif, sitting nearby, whose own hair was raven black. A secret smirk appeared on Loki's lips.

Sif had once possess yellow tresses, as rich in color as the sun's rays. Her hair had been her vanity for sure, as coveted as real gold. Loki had fancied herself in love with Sif, yet when Sif rejected her and instead professed her feelings for Thor, Loki turned a malicious eye on the female warrior.

One evening, while Sif slept, Loki stole into her chambers and cut her hair with a pair of charmed scissors. Sif had been furious and later sorrowful when it was discovered that her golden tresses were forever gone, the charm causing her hair to forever grow in raven black. She had never forgiven Loki for this trick and blamed the loss of her golden mane on Thor's disinterest in her.

Loki watched Sif as she tried to cloak her jealousy of the mortal, stealing glances at her clinging to Thor. What a sweet reward to see this display. To see Sif longing, as Loki had longed, for someone that she would never have. This improved Loki's mood and she reached for a cup of mead to sip.

Sif turned her eye towards Loki and when their eyes locked, Loki playfully twirled a lock of her own hair and waved at Sif with it before chuckling as Sif rose and exiting the hall abruptly.

"Do you ever tire of mischief-making?" Fandral said as he sat beside her.

Loki took another sip of her mead."I am the god of it." she said dryly "Besides, I'm merely trying not to become bored under the circumstances."

Fandral snorted "Why are you here if the company is so displeasing to you?"

"I wasn't aware that I had a choice." She said bitterly.

"Come now Loki. Better to enjoy good company at a feast in celebration of your victory than in the dungeon rotting in chains."

"Oh come off it. I was never popular here, Fandral. If I'm not mistaken, it was you and the rest of the Warriors three that often found your own good company in making sure I was excluded from it. Now that I am," Loki looked down at herself with disgust "as I am, no one will come near me. A monster in their midst is a great deterrent to shared chatter."

"If no one dare approach you, you have only yourself to blame. Your recent foray into murder and world enslavement is usually frowned upon in the nine realms. It's not your race that scares them, it's what you're capable of."

Loki's previously lightened mood darkened.

"Cheer up. I can assure you, your appearance is the opposite of repellant." Fandral wiggled his eyebrows lecherously.

Without a word Loki rose and turned to leave but was halted by Fandral's hand on her wrist. He held her gently and he looked up at her with remorse in his eyes.

"If I could undo the harm I've caused you in the past with my carelessness, I would. Know that I am truly sorry Loki."

Loki tilted her head in mild confusion at his words, surprised at the sincerity she read in his voice and eyes. She shook it off quickly and pulled her wrist from his loose grasp.

"Don't trouble yourself. After all, every hero needs his villain and dear Odin does have a penchant for keeping it all in the family doesn't he?"

She sneered at Fandral's look of disappointment before walking regally out of the hall, green skirts swaying around her.

oOo

"LOKI!"

Loki was startled awake by the loud boom of the bedroom door flying off it's hinges. She cringed before her eyes cleared of sleep and found focus on the figure standing where the door once stood.

"Has anyone told you a whisper is often heard better than a shout?" Loki said irritably, her head slightly pounding from the excess of mead she had drunk once she'd left the hall to find solitude in her room. Technically it was Thor's room, but since her brother had his mortal as guest in Asgard, he was sharing a room with her, allowing Loki to have the chambers to herself.

She'd fallen asleep in the gown she wore to the feast, and fought now to free her legs from the skirts so she could rise. She didn't have the chance to accomplish the task, as a very angry Thor made his way to the bed and pulled her from it by her hair.

"Get up now and come with me!" he commanded pulling her out of his chambers and down the hall.

"I would come with you willingly you know. Ouch!" Loki tried to pull Thor's hand out of her hair but only succeeded in gripping his wrist as she tried not to stumble do to his fast pace.

"I've done nothing to desire this treatment! Oww...hey that hurt!"

Thor's anger was like a heat coming off his body in thick waves. He ignored Loki and continued to march on. They turned several corners before he pushed her into a room releasing her hair.

Loki instantly grabbed her scalp and massaged, glaring at Thor. Then she noticed that the room had several occupants. Frigga, Sif, Fandral, and Jane Foster. A nearly hairless Jane Foster.

She sat on a chair, her large brown eyes red from crying. Her once long chocolate hair was nearly shaved completely off, only patches remained. She looked so comical, almost like a baby bird with those large expressive eyes that Loki snickered before she could stop herself.

"You laugh at what you've done! Have you no heart?" Thor said in disbelief.

Loki's eyes widened in understanding. They thought she was the one who had done this to the mortal.

"Now wait a minute. I didn't do this. What motivation would I have for harming your lady in this manner?" she reasoned.

Fandral rolled his eyes and Frigga looked on Loki with deep disappointment.

"What motivation? What motivates you to any of your pettiness and cruelty?" Sif offered looking down on Loki.

Loki drew herself up, anger starting to boil. So that's what this was about. Sif. She had cut the mortal's hair out of jealousy and set Loki up out of spite for what he had done to her. She knew that no one would believe Loki innocent and no one would believe Lady Sif to lack honor.

Loki glared at Sif, knowing that there was no way to prove her innocence, yet determined to not give over.

"I can only speak for actions that were mine, my lady. I know what motivated me to bless you with such glorious midnight locks, so like my own. A constant reminder of me every time you spy your reflection, I'm sure." Loki grinned.

Sif clenched her fists at her sides. "Always the sore loser Loki."

"What did I lose Sif? A foolish girl who spurned a man who desired her for a man who wouldn't?" she lifted a brow in question.

Sif blushed deeply, a combination of embarrassment and anger. "I didn't spurn a _man_, did I?"

"Did Loki seek your favor Jane? Could this be why he did this?" Frigga asked Jane who was holding her face in her hands silently crying. Jane shook her head no.

This whole time Thor had been seething, unable to take his eyes from Loki.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can cut mine off as well." Loki offered flippantly to which Jane started crying harder.

"Please Thor,"Jane said "just take me home. I want to leave this place."

Thor took the few steps needed to bring him to Loki and grabbed her upper arms, shaking so hard that her head snapped back and forward.

"Does your frost giant blood run like ice in your veins? It's just hair to you because you know nothing of what it means to be a woman. You have hurt her greatly and I will pay you back for this _brother_."

Thor dragged a struggling Loki over to a large chair across the room, sat down and threw her resisting body over his lap, bottom up.

Loki screeched in outrage, trying to kick out, but once her skirts were thrown up over her back, exposing her bottom, Thor trapped her legs with his own.

"Thor! You fool! You oaf! You will regret this I swear it! I did not do this." Loki yelled.

"No Loki, _you _will regret this and you'll regret your cruelty towards Jane."

"Mother stop him! This is not fair." Loki's demand fell on deaf ears. Frigga merely shook her head and gave her a hard look.

The panties that Loki wore were thin silk and provided no protection when the first slap landed. It startled her silent and was quickly followed by another and another. Thor put all his strength it seemed behind those blows. He even grunted with some swings are he vented his anger on Loki's quickly reddening bottom.

Loki's struggles increased as her bottom became more pained and Thor seemed to pay extra attention to the especially tender areas. She growled after several minutes of his punishment and her resolve not to cry broken not soon after that as he relentlessly continued on.

The pain was excruciating and combined with the humiliation of being tossed over her brother's knee like a child, Loki's pride was nearly crushed.

"You will not play such tricks again." Thor said sternly, each word accented by a swift crack of his hand.

"Stop it, I swear I didn't do this." Loki choked, limp now on Thor's lap, simply bawling and taking the blows without struggle.

"You will stop telling lies!" Once again, each word proceeded a slap.

"When we are done, you will apologize to Jane and you will even apologize to Sif for what you did to her so long ago."

"Please!" Loki begged.

Thor's energy and enthusiasm for the task at hand didn't decrease. Each crack like lightening in it's intensity. When Loki's bottom had gone numb and she was a trembling wreck, Thor finally stopped dragging her into his arms as she sobbed anew.

It had been many years since Loki had last cried and all the emotions she was experiencing now were overwhelming. She buried her head in his chest and released her hurt.

He held her gently, but she could tell from his stiff posture that he was still very angry with her for a crime she didn't commit.

"You will mend your ways Loki. You will cease your bitterness or by Valhalla I will turn you over my knee each time you fail, like the spoiled brat you are. Do you understand?"He voice was like steel, so much like Odin's in this moment.

Loki nodded her head. She was broken for the moment and wanted to hide somewhere and disapear.

"Apologize to Jane and Sif. Now."

With great pain, Loki stood and shuffled over to where Jane sat.

"I'm sorry for your tresses Lady Jane." she said softly, her voice achy from yelling.

Jane stood slowly and with alarming speed smacked Loki across the face. Loki didn't react other than to turn her head to Sif and speak.

"I deserve your anger Sif. I am sorry for how I hurt you." she turned away as Sif's eyes began to glisten with regret.

Sif was the first to leave, swiftly after Loki's words, Fandral close on her heals.

Frigga placed her arms around Jane's shoulders and ushered her out as well, taking her to the healers to see if a charmed blade or scissors had been used on her hair.

When they had left Thor rose walking pass Loki issuing a terse command for her to follow him. He took her back to his chambers and left her ordering the guard standing outside to watch Loki as she rested to insure that she had no opportunity for further trickery.

Loki, lay down on the bed, stomach first and fell asleep trying not to think on the humiliating events that just transpired. By now the entire castle likely knew of Thor's punishment and she would not be able to hold her held high for some time.

oOo

Sif had not used charmed scissors, so the healers were able to grow back Jane's hair down to her ears before she left for Midgard. Thor stayed with her for two days before returning to Asgard, his mood gloomier than when he left.

Loki was wary around him when he was in her presence. The memory of her spanking still fresh in her mind and such totally unexpected behavior from her normally forgiving brother. Thankfully the only time she had to see him was in the moments he inhabited their shared room before he went to sleep.

He refused to speak to her and the few brief looks they shared were filled with hostility on his end. It seemed that Sif's single wicked action had succeeded were years of Loki's had failed. Thor now hated his brother.

The irony was not lost on Loki.

Prior to Jane's attack, no one spoke to Loki, after wards she noticed that entire rooms would get quiet when she entered and those inside would stare at her before conversation would resume, giving her little doubt that she would be the topic of discussion for quite a while.

Loki was no stranger to loneliness, but this was unbearable. At least in the past she had had Thor's acceptance. Now she had nothing. Did it make a difference if she was innocent or not? She suspected even if it were known that Sif was the guilty party, Asgard would have much forgiveness for her actions unlike the scorn it had for Loki. They would forgive one of their own.

One night at a private family dinner, served in one of the lesser halls, Odin mentioned what Thor had done to Loki in jest.

"Had I known that a good spanking would improve your behavior so impressively, I would have thrown you over my knee centuries ago." he said to Loki sitting meekly at the table across from Frigga.

To her shame, Loki flushed.

_Had I my magic it would not __have __been so easy for him_. Loki thought, wisely keeping silent.

Odin harrumphed as if he could hear Loki's thoughts.

"Thor, how fairs your training of the new soldiers?" Frigga asked grabbing everyone's attention.

Thor cleared his throat before answering. "It goes well. There are a few promising candidates that have shown exceptional skill. One of them hails from Vanaheim, which is not surprising."

Loki's eyes glazed over as she tuned out the uninteresting conversation the three were having. In the past, before Thor's coronation, she had loved these candid moments with just his family. They would share their day and Odin would pretend to have equal interest in both sons, but by his questioning it was clear to Loki which child had his focus. Frigga would make up for it though, showering Loki with attention and affection, trying to buffer the hurt.

Now no one attempted to engage Loki, least of all Thor.

"Loki, what is your opinion on this? Will you be difficult?" Odin looked expectantly at Loki.

Her head shot up from her musings.

"...I had no plans to do such. To be difficult that is." she had no clue what they were on about, having been totally absorbed in her own thoughts.

Thor was giving her an odd look and her mother let out a sigh of relief as if she were not expecting Loki be so biddable.

"Good, good." Odin said pleased. "The wedding will be held in four months time. Do you feel like this is enough time to prepare my dear?"

"It is rather short, but since Thor wants to be wed as soon as possible, it will have to be." Frigga said smiling.

_Ah, so Thor will marry the mortal_. Loki thought. Frankly, she was surprised that Odin had allowed the union, considering how short lived mortals and their offspring were. He probably agreed because he knew that Thor would obey him and marry Loki after the mortal was dead.

If Odin did manage to get Loki and Thor wed, their union was certainly going to be a celibate one. Thor would have to disgrace himself by seeking his satisfaction outside the marriage bed, which was not a small sin in Asgardian culture. Loki smiled to herself.

"Congratulations brother." she said sincerely "I'm sure you will be quite happy with your mortal."

Thor's hand tightened on the mug he was holding.

"Were you even paying attention to the conversation or were you so deep in plotting new mischief that you missed the crucial parts?"

Loki huffed at Thor's annoyed tone and Thor clenched his jaw.

"Thor isn't marrying Jane Foster Loki." Frigga offered.

"Well who else would he be so bloody impatient to wed? Don't tell me that Sif has managed to finally sink her claws into you. Although, you could'ave done a lot worse, and she's certainly a step up from a mortal who'll be dead in less than a century."

"Are you purposely trying to antagonize? The wedding we are discussing is _your_ wedding. Yours and Thor's." Odin's words rang in her ears.

Loki shot out of her seat.

"... should have known something was wrong when she agreed so quickly." Frigga said under her breath.

"Are you dense?" Loki directed at Thor "Have you dropped your hammer on your head again? Why would you want to do this?"

"Because I've had a revelation. You need constant attention, the kind of attention filled with lessons that will break you of your treachery. I've decided to take my rehabilitation of you seriously from here on out. I will fix this darkness that is in you Loki."

"Stop trying to fix me, I am not broken!" she yelled.

"Loki! Sit down." Odin stood prompting a measured response from Loki who sat down after considering her options. They were few.

"You have two choices Loki. You can submit to your duty, showing you are on the path to redemption by your actions. Or you can.."

"Spend the rest of my days in the darkest dungeon of Asgard? If it's all the same I chose the latter." Loki cut in.

"Or you can spend every day until you finally submit over _my _knee receiving far worse than what Thor gave you and it will not be in the relative privacy of your quarters either, but in the throne room so all can see!"

Loki visibly shrank back at the threat, appalled.

"I see." she said with a voice thick with emotion.

"Loki," Frigga tried to reason, her voice gentle "You and Thor got along wonderfully before you found out about your parentage. Surely marriage to him won't be so bad."

Loki choked on a laugh. Was she mad as well? Was Loki the only sane person on his twisted family tree? The thought was chilling. Why could no one see how wrong it was for her to marry a man she had been raised to believe was her brother? Why could no one see that although they were becoming accustomed to her female form, Loki felt she never would.

_Then why does everyone expect more of me than they do of themselves. I would rather go to **Hel**_.

"Had you been an obedient son, you would still be a son, free of this duty. Your own jealousy and willfulness has led you down this path. You must make right the wrong you have caused Loki and since you can not bring back a life once you have taken it. You will atone through obedience first to my will and then to Thor's."

Loki nodded mostly because she knew that being agreeable would end this discussion all the sooner.

"Don't think to fool me with false sincerity."

"Of course. May I be excused?" she managed to get out smoothly.

Odin waved a hand dismissing Loki from the hall. Tempers were riled and nerves on edge. No one noticed that Loki left the hall unescorted.

oOo

How they had mistreated him. Abused and sought to torture her poor Loki. Trapped him in a form he despised, took away his magic. How cruel! Hela watched it all play out, wanting nothing more than to punish the fools who hurt her beloved father so. Yet, from her position she could do very little. She couldn't return his magic but there was one small favor she could grant since he had declared to Odin that he would rather go to her than stay in Asgard.

She waited until Loki was alone in his room before she revealed herself, stepping from the shadows, her lovely side exposing itself first.

"I have missed you greatly." Her eery voice reverberated off the walls in a whisper.

Loki startled at Hela's arrival.

"Fear not. I have come to free you from this prison."

Loki released a breath and allowed her 'daughter' to embrace her into her much larger stature.

"Where can you take me that Heimdall will not find? Even now he likely sees you."

Hela's smile was every bit as wicked as one Loki could produce. "This is my gift to you, I will transport you to Midgard, were a sorceress of great power resides. She will restore your magic, for a price, and I will shield you from Heimdall's gaze throughout."

"And what's your price Hela? It's well known you give no free gifts. Not even to me."

"Thor. I want him in my realm."

Chills went down Loki's back. Hela was eternally obsessed with Thor, waiting eagerly for the day he would make a mistake and end up in her realm. Could Loki sacrifice Thor to restore her magic and freedom?

She eyed her 'daughter' shrewdly. One had to be careful when making deals with Hela, each word uttered must be with care or it could mean the difference between an eternity in suffering or bliss.

"_If_ I succeed, my magic returned fully to me, I will personally deliver Thor to you, but you must ensure that I do not fail."

Hela nodded holding her decayed hand out for Loki to grab. "You must find the one they call the Scarlet Witch. She alone has the power to restore yours. Then you bring Thor to my realm."

Loki took her hand without hesitation. "Then I bring Thor to you, only once my power is fully restored."

oOo

Two weeks. Two weeks he had searched for Loki unsuccessfully. Heimdall had last seen Loki during her passage to the mortal realm, guided by the dark being Hela. However, once she arrived on Midgard, he could no longer see her location. Hela, whose powers were great, had made sure that Loki could not be found.

Thor was truly afraid for Loki, knowing full well the cost of making deals with such a creature as Hela. Had Loki bargained her life, her soul? Hela who fed on the life force of other beings, sucking them of their power before she ultimately consumed their bodies as well. She was the queen of her realm and only a fool would seek her out or dare enter her domain. He had not thought Loki such a fool, but from experience Thor knew true desperation took the desperate to depths they never dreamed possible.

Had his anger with Loki drove her to gamble her life away? His mind had not been all together clear when he'd insisted to his father that it was time to marry Loki. No, he had been filled with bitterness over Jane ending their courtship due to her fear of Loki. He'd thought her stronger than that, yet she insisted that she didn't belong in his world and that Loki's vengefulness had allowed her to see this finally.

Nothing he said or did could persuade her to change her mind. She had shut Thor out of her heart and although he knew that he could not have her for long because she was mortal, he had imagined that the time would have been much longer than what he was given.

As much as he fear for Loki, for the first time in his life, Thor truly wanted to harm Loki. He wanted to make her suffer as he was suffering.

Now he stood beside Tony Stark and the immortal named Logan as he was introduced to a man they both assured him would be able to locate Loki. Thor had sought the Avengers as a last resort, not wanting to involve them unless Loki became a real threat to Earth.

Charles Xavier, a being with unparallelled telepathic and mental powers. He sat in an odd chair that had wheels to transport him. Such a thing didn't exist on Asgard and it fascinated Thor who unabashedly studied it, bending down to touch the wheels.

Charles smiled at his child-like curiosity. "It's called a wheel chair. My legs no longer function so this chair facilitates my independent mobility."

"How useful. We lack such things on Asgard as our healers are able to heal all conditions that would require the use of such a chair."

"Perhaps one day our medicine will advance that far as well." Charles said placing the apparatus that would link him to Cerebral on his naked head.

"What is this device?"

"It allows me to focus my mutant abilities so that I'm able to pin point the location of a particular individual or even a group. Usually it's only used to find mutants or humans, but in this case it will be much simpler."

"Why is this?"

"Because there aren't a large amount of Asgardians on Earth. That will make it easier to find the odd ball out, so to speak."

Thor nodded.

Within a matter of seconds Charles was able to pick up Loki's signature, faint though it was. Thor felt as if his stomach had dropped when an image of Loki appeared before them. It wasn't the technology that was so disconcerting for him. No, that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that the image before them was that of a male Loki speaking with some unseen person, dressed in mortal attire.

"She has regained her powers. We must hurry before Loki does any harm to Midgard." Thor turned to make way out of Cerebral, but was halted by a single hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, wait a minute there chief. It could be that I'm all excited to finally get to hang out at Wolvie's house or maybe I'm just not hearing you right because I'm going on twenty-six hours with no sleep, but did you just use a she instead of he? Pronouns are not to be played with my friend." Tony said.

"I may have neglected to tell you a new development concerning Loki."

Tony threw his hands up. "Never do that. Never neglect to tell us new developments with your bat-shit crazy brother who nearly destroyed New York in his quest for world domination."

"I didn't think it mattered, and it is a family problem that you wouldn't understand."

Logan raised a brow and crossed his arms, resigned to keep his mouth shut.

"Maybe if we knew the details it would better equip us to assist you." Charles offered.

"This is something I must do alone. I am deeply grateful for your help thus far professor."

Charles escorted them to the front lawn of the school immediately where Tony retrieved a suitcase from the trunk of his car parked in the drive. With the push of a button he suited up into his Iron man armor.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun alone did you? Plus I have the coordinates, unless you have gps on that hammer."

Thor smirked at Tony's words. "Lead the way."

oOo

"You assured me that your hex would work, yet my magic has not returned and all I have to show for your efforts is having my old form back." Loki said through clenched teeth at the woman standing before him.

"I told you that they usually work if I hadn't expended my energy, which can weaken the hex. Whoever took your abilities was very powerful to require so much power on my part to restore it. It will take at least another week for me to recover enough to attempt what you're asking. Be patient."

Wanda Maximoff was not concerned about the 'deity' that was glaring daggers at her. She knew what Loki was. She also knew that if she was able to help him regain his powers, Loki would make good on the payment Wanda had requested. Loki would honor his word if for no other reason as to not make an enemy of the Scarlet Witch.

Having found her just a couple of weeks ago, it had taken some convincing before Wanda agreed to help. Unfortunately this came on the heels of Wanda exhausting her hexes in a fight with her father. Her abilities were unstable at best and she desperately needed a way to keep them from fluctuating. If she could take full control of her abilities, then she would be limitless in what she could accomplish. Loki promised he had a way to help Wanda, but first he needed help recovering his own abilities, which were true magic and not a mutation.

"I don't have the luxury of forbearance. The longer I stay in this realm the more vulnerable I am to detection."

"Who exactly are you trying to keep from detecting you? You've been very elusive about that."

"The bad guys."

Wanda grinned, twin dimples appearing. "I thought you were the bad guy."

Loki returned her grin. He really did like Wanda. She was the right mixture of tough and femininity that Loki loved in a woman. It would be a shame if she disappointed.

A loud ringing from Wanda's cellphone ended the conversation as she stepped into another room to take the call.

oOo

Thor and Tony stood in front of the house that sat on the coordinates from Cerebral. Thor gripped his hammer tightly as he approached, Tony remained on the side walk.

Thor gave him a quizzical look. "What are you doing?"

"Making a call. Hold on one minute." he held up an iron finger and turned around. "Hello. Yeah hey Wanda, it's Tony Stark. You doing okay? Yes. Yes. I'm doing great, still fighting aliens and super villains, you know how it is. Have you thought about what I said about joining the team? No. Still thinking. Well the invitation stands. Moving on. So Wanda sweetheart, I have a little situation here. Oh nothing too serious. Just that you're harboring a maniacal megalomaniac in your house and I kinda need him, I mean her, to come out. We could go in, but as a courtesy to a potential teammate, which you should seriously consider, I really don't want to smash your house. Yeah. Yes. Okay."

Tony turned back to Thor in time to the front door of the two level home opening, a curvy brunette standing at the door, cellphone in hand.

Tony walked up followed by Thor and Wanda stepped to the side and let them in.

"You're sure this is okay? This could get ugly." Tony asked.

Wanda shook her head in annoyance. "I had no ideal you were the ones looking for him."

Thor's voice was firm. "Show me where Loki is."

Wanda led them to a room that had walls covered in book heavy shelves. Loki sat on a sofa reading a thick book, a frown on his face.

"This is complete rubbish." he said without looking up. "Magic doesn't work like this."

"I happen to like Harry Potter." Tony said startling Loki so thoroughly that his already pale complexion turned alabaster. Loki jumped up to escape, but before he could reach the door to the adjoining room, Thor reached him with a growl grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

Thor laughed at his pitiful attempts to get free, tightening his grip.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Tony mused.

"I see your magic has yet to be fully restored, how fortunate." said Thor.

"Release me!"

"How is it that you can cast this illusion, yet you lack the rest of your tricks?" Thor asked maneuvering Loki by his neck to toss him on the sofa.

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, eying the two Avengers with frustration. "Odin can not keep me forever from what is rightfully mine and I'll never go along with his schemes. You're a fool if you think this small...victory...means anything."

"When will you learn that your rebellion only brings pain and suffering. You are better off on Asgard being taken care of by those who care for you. Your magic has poisoned your mind. With it intact you are a danger to all those around you. Without it you are vulnerable and unable to fully protect yourself from those who would seek retribution for your past deeds."

Loki hissed. "Like you brother? Like Odin? Did you tell your new friends what you planned for me in Asgard. Or are you afraid they will see you differently if they knew? Then the mighty Thor wouldn't appear so noble."

"What is unbalanced here talking about Thor?" Tony asked.

Thor glared at Loki silently weighing weathering his words rang true.

"Your beloved hero plans to rape his own brother."

Wanda and Tony's shocked face turned to Thor who immediately roared at Loki.

"Why do you twist the truth so!"

"I twist the truth?! Then what do you call it! What do you call it if not rape. Me, your own brother, who you claim to love so dearly." Loki spat out.

"Is he, I mean she, telling the truth? Because this is quickly entering into a place I would really rather not go."

"No Tony", came Thor's exasperated reply "Loki is not male, she has always been female. She merely hides her true self behind illusions. Nor is she Odin's daughter, as you already knew. I plan to marry her to unit our kingdoms and put an end to over a millennium of bad blood between our peoples. She twists things as she always has because she seeks to sow discord and has no sense of duty."

"That still sounds pretty fucked up, that is unless Asgardian wedding vows don't require a consummation." Wanda was starting to get pissed. She didn't want a fight with the Avengers, yet she could clearly see that what Thor had planned for Loki, villain or not, was wrong. She suspected that Tony felt the same way and his next words confirmed it.

"On a scale of one to ten of depravity, this is definitely at minimum a high eight. I'm suddenly glad I was an only child."

"Our ways are not your ways. Need I remind you that Loki is a cold blooded murderer and will likely attempt to conquer your realm again if given the resources? Mischief is in her core and it will take several mortal generations before she is no longer a threat to your world. Do you really want to quibble with me about whether she comes to my bed willingly? Take comfort in the knowledge that I will keep her from harming this realm's inhabitants."

"Yeah, but couldn't you just throw her in an Asgardian prison or something?" Tony asked.

"No." Thor's reply was hard and he refused to expand.

Loki seeing an opportunity to possibly gather unlikely allies, turned to Tony, his eyes pleading.

"Can't you see how barbaric this is? How vile? Even mortals, with your primitive world, would not allow such a punishment to take place."

"You're not endearing yourself to me if you're wondering."

"I refuse to be defiled in this manner! I petition you for sanctuary metal man. I throw myself on your mercy." Loki's voice was sincere and he refused to look at Thor.

"Shit." cursed Tony, who now felt obligated to take Loki's request seriously.

"Enough of this. Come here Loki, we are leaving."

Loki swallowed nervously and shook his head slowly. "No. I can't. I won't."

"Now!"

When Loki remained seated, Thor angrily snatched him up as if he weighed no more than a child and threw his body over his shoulder as Loki punched and kicked with no little force Thor. "Help me, please!" Loki cried.

"Out of my way." Thor glared at Tony.

"It's nothing personal buddy, but it's just not the way we do things on Earth."

Thor dipped his head in acknowledgment. "It's not the way we usually do things as well. If it eases your mind, our realm is a peaceful and prosperous one, which yours is not, surely our ways are not worse than your own. Regardless, I don't need to ask permission from you to deal with Loki how I see fit."

He turned to Wanda "Witch, I am sorry for your home."

"What are you talking abou..."

"Heimdall, the gate."

Then they were gone, and so was a circle shaped portion of Wanda's hardwood floors.

oOo

Once again they were both before Odin's throne. Loki kneeing at Thor's feet, staring up at the Allfather defiantly. Odin's rage was so great, that he spent many moments just staring forbiddingly at Loki, flexing his hand which rested on the throne's arm.

The entire court was present and all waited silently for Odin's judgment, but Loki already knew what it would be. That is why Loki was determined to not show even an ounce of the very real fear he was feeling. He would not cower before such an unjust king.

"Loki, rise."

He stood up slowly, heart pounding and then speeding up further as Odin bid him to approach the throne. He wanted nothing more than to deny the order. To turn and run from the hall to escape Odin's anger.

Bravely he swallowed the lump in his throat before walking with firm steps until he climbed the stairs that led to the throne, stopping in front of the man he once called father.

"Over my knee."

There was no use in begging mercy, as Loki was sure it would only further rile the king. With great humiliation Loki laid chest down over Odin's broad lap, closing his eyes at the shame when Odin pulled his pants down to expose his rear end.

In anticipation of his struggles, Odin trapped Loki's legs with his own and anchored his upper body to his thighs with one hand. He said nothing further. He simply proceeded to smack Loki's bottom with a force that was far superior than Thor's had been.

Loki gritted his teeth, gripping Odin's leg with his hands, trying not to tense with each blow. The sounds echoed throughout the throne room. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

Sweat began to form on Loki's brow as he started to feel the heat from the slaps. His bottom quickly went from pink to fiery red, his face also flushed with the effort it took to not cry out. His breath was becoming labored now, a moan escaping.

27, 28, 29. Odin had reached 50 before Loki lost strength and began to squirm and to cry out for him to be lenient. 72,73,74. "I've learned my lesson! Don't humiliate me in this manner." Crack. Crack.

Loki's eyes were open now as he turned his head to see Thor and the rest of the court watching the spectacle with grim faces.

"Thor! I implore you." 105, 106. Odin continued on and soon a puddle of tears pooled were Loki's head hung as he began to openly sob, his dignity being destroyed.

"Please. Father, stop!" Odin paused briefly before continuing on, his heart warmed to hear Loki call him father once more.

"If you ever loved me cease this." Loki begged.

Finally Odin spoke, even as he dealt out Loki's punishment.

"It is because I love you that I do this. A father who loves his child corrects that child. Perhaps if I had done this when you were small you wouldn't have this darkness that eats at you and you wouldn't doubt that I love you."

Those simple words. I love you. Something he had longed to hear from his father, but had never received until now. Loki slumped in Odin's lap, completely defenseless against this well deserved consequence. Odin's hold was so strong he couldn't even reach back to shield his bottom from the blows. Loki gave up and accepted what was happening and a damn broke within his heart allowing him to cry more freely and submit to his reward for defying Odin.

After a while he felt true regret for his actions, beyond the agonizing pain that seared his bottom and the back of his thighs. Behind the shame of being treated so. He wished he had never caused trouble because deep down he had only been crying out for the attention of a father and brother he loved so much.

"I'm sorry. Father, I'm sorry." he cried.

Finally Odin's hand stopped and the hall remained silent save the heartrending sobs of a totally broken Loki. Odin righted Loki's clothing, standing him up as his bent shoulders heaved, head down. Once to his feet, Loki immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed his father's leg like a life line.

"Forgive me Father. Please forgive me." he sobbed, fully humbled.

Odin reached to touch Loki's head.

"Your sincerity is apparent. You are forgiven this latest rebellion, yet you have much to atone for still. You took innocent lives on Midgard, which can never fully be repaid. You can redeem yourself only through obedience. Do you fully submit to my will now?"

Without hesitation Loki responded with a raspy voice. "I do."

"You will remain on Asgard and marry Thor, and submit to him as well?"

Loki looked up at Odin, green eyes still shinning with tears. "If that is what you wish."

Odin grunted. "It appears that a good thrashing can indeed tame my Loki."

This drew chuckles from the court and a smile from Thor. Loki's cheeks flamed but he felt no ill-will towards those laughing.

"You may keep your magic to appear male, for now. I can see that it's a great comfort to you. However, if you are commanded to show your true form you will obey. Now, go with Thor and continue to think hard on the lessons you've learned this day."

"Yes Father." Loki mumbled before returning to Thor's side. He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve, unable to do much else but look at the floor.

The long walk out of the throne room, flanked on either side by the palace court, was nearly unbearable for Loki. He kept his head down following closely behind Thor, grateful that no one taunted or laughed as he walked by. The entire way to their destination, Loki remained silently on the edge of breaking once more.

Once inside, Thor enfolded Loki into his arms.

"Do you ever tire of treating me like a child?" Loki's voice muffled against Thor's chest held no anger, just bone weary tiredness.

Thor smiled gently. "No matter how our roles may change, there is a part of me that will always see you as my adorable little brother."

Loki's arms, which had hung limp at his sides, flew up to huge his brother fiercely.

"I wish we could go back., back to a time when things made sense." was his broken reply.

"It will make sense once more. You will see."

Loki wanted to believe his brother. He wanted to believe that things would be right again, like when they were youth following after Odin, fighting with wooden swords and in awe of the stories their mother told. But he doubted that his world would ever feel that clean again.

...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the last part of this story. As I write this note I'm not sure if Loki will have a happy ending or not. I know for certain some parts will be difficult for me to write, but here goes nothing.

Oh and to reiterate, I don't own Marvel or any of it's toys, I'm just playing with them :)

Part 2

Things were different after what had become known among Asgardians as Loki's Humbling. With such a public display of genuine contrition, Loki was no longer viewed by the people as nonredeemable. The people were willing to look kindly on the fallen prince now that Odin had made his forgiveness a proclamation and Loki appeared to be attempting compliance.

He kept his male form, with Odin's approval, and he no longer sulked the halls of the palace as he had after his magic had first been taken away. For a while he appeared obviously embarrassed about his discipline, shyly keeping his head down, rather than meeting the eye of those who spoke to him. This went away after a while and he began gradually returning smiles and even easing back into his joking wit.

Loki spent some time contemplating his actions, something he refused to do while in the midst of them. He was much calmer now, and able to see how foolish he had been. Given the fact that Odin had known all along that Loki had been born female, it was understandable why he groomed Thor rather than Loki to be the future king of Asgard. Yet when he looked honestly on his childhood, he could finally admit that there had been love and affection from Odin. It still hurt that so many secrets had been kept from him, so many lies told to shade the truth. It hurt, but it was no longer an overwhelming ache.

The desire to burn this world had left. Broken and swept away as he'd cried at his father's feet begging for acknowledgment and miraculously receiving it. In the wake Loki spent much time with Odin listening to him tell stories of his brother, Loki's real father. These stories were the basis for the new bond between father and child, as each learned anew of the other.

While his mother was busy planning the wedding, Thor was on Midgard fighting battles with the warriors called Avengers.

As time crept by, Loki found himself hoping that Thor wouldn't return because he knew that his return meant that the wedding would finally take place. Although he was happy to be back in the fold of his family, and resigned to obey Odin, he was strongly opposed to marrying his own brother to please his father. However, he was unable to think of an alternative that would allow him to remain in his father's graces and to escape a union with Thor. So he bide his time, hoping that a way out could be found before the event came to play.

Loki tried his best to pretend things were as they once were. He tried to pretend that the ominous cloud of his impending nuptials was not hanging above him.

It was a subject that his mother wisely kept silent on, working diligently without Loki's input to insure that the wedding was an event worthy of the future king of Asgard and the queen of Jotunhiem.

A surprising distraction from the wedding was the warriors three making sure that Loki was invited to their training sessions and making ready companions when he wasn't busy elsewhere. At first Loki suspected it was merely a task Thor had appointed them to ensure that Loki didn't leave Asgard again, but after a while Loki began to feel as if they genuinely enjoyed his company. Sif however made no attempts to extend a hand of friendship to Loki and was one of the few who still avoided him.

He suspected that her feelings were conflicted concerning what she had done to Jane and her own personal code of honor, now broken. Sif still pined after Thor and hated Loki because of it even though Loki wanted no part in what he viewed as an incestuous arranged marriage. It was sure to anger Sif to no small degree, the dynamics of their relationship. Loki had wanted Sif yet she rejected him. Thor rejected Sif and was destined to have Loki.

Then there was the unspoken details of such a union. The thought of submitting to Thor in such a manner terrified Loki. He thought of the myths the humans had created over the centuries about him. Depraved tales of sexual violence and exploits. How close to the mark those stories were merging to his present reality. Forced to be mounted by a godlike stallion and baring that animals young? Appalling.

Just the thought of it was enough to blacken his mood considerably, yet he knew that there was no escape from his fate. Her fate. When Thor returned the wedding would take place and he would make Loki take his feminine form permanently, Loki was sure of it.

He dreaded the day Thor would return and found that his stomach would knot up fiercely whenever he could spot the bi-frost lighting up from his window, signaling that someone had arrived. Each time he would exhale a thankful breath when he discovered it wasn't Thor.

Frigga found him one day in such a state of anxiety and rightfully attributed it to its source. Loki stood in the garden waiting to find out if it was Thor's return that had opened the bi-frost. The book he dropped laying open on the ground.

"Mother." Loki said as Frigga approached to grab his hands.

She smiled reassuringly at him, guiding him to sit with her on a stone bench., brushing his dark hair from his face.

"My darling son, worry not."

Loki snorted pulling his hands from her grasp.

"Really mother."

"Come now, you should know better than anyone that we all wear many faces, but that doesn't change who we are at our core."

"Who am I at my core?"

"My son...my daughter. The child I held to my breast and nursed. The one I taught my tricks. My beloved child."

Loki was silent, digesting her words, letting her love wash over him. It was clear that while Thor may have been Odin's favorite, Loki had been Frigga's.

They both turned as a female servant intruded, speaking to them in a low tone.

"Your majesty, Prince Thor has returned."

Frigga dismissed her with a nod of acknowledgment and turned back to Loki whose feelings were not plain to see on his face.

"Don't fret."

"How can you understand what I'm going through?"

"I never assumed to, but it will be okay in the end."

"Why? Because you decree it to be? Will you undo this drama father has written? That's the only way I foresee things being 'okay in the end'."

"I thought you had resigned yourself to this."

"Forgive me mother but I will _never_ fully resign myself to this tragedy. I wanted to please father, I wanted to make peace with what I've done, atone for my sins."

"Do you hate Thor still?"

"Of course not. I love him. He is my brother."

"Do you fear him?"she asked.

"I fear what he means to do because it will do more to kill that love than anything done in the past."

"Oh Loki, you are seeing things through the lens of an illusion, because you hold on to what was."

"It is unnatural." Loki insisted.

"I will speak with Thor, perhaps he can be convinced to delay the consummation. No one need know that the deed was half done."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Have you known Thor to half do _anything_."

oOo

Thor returned home to a welcoming jubilation, as Asgard began the wedding celebration that would last for two weeks. He brought friends with him as guest, Avengers, who stood in awe of their first view of the splendor of Asgard, a sight few mortal eyes had beheld. Tony Stark and his lady Pepper Pots, Natalia Romanova and Bruce Banner. The four were escorted to private chambers and given Asgardian garments as Thor went to find his bride to be.

He found Loki in the gardens with their mother, looking distressed, whatever they were speaking of had both flustered. All talking ceased upon Thor's arrival.

Thor smiled warmly at them both, pleased to be home after his long absence.

Frigga rose and went to embrace him, kissing his cheek. "Welcome home son. How was your journey?"

"It went well mother. I have many stories of our adventures to share. I have brought friends from Midgard for the wedding. Mighty warriors who have earned the right to sit at our table." he boasted.

"Wonderful. Well, I will see to our honored guests. Now that you've arrived, many of our other guests from the nine realms will as well, so I have much to oversee." She gave Thor another kiss, then gave Loki one as well before leaving them alone in the gardens.

Thor was the first to speak, smiling at Loki. "It's good to see you Loki."

_I can't say the feeling is mutual._ Loki thought.

"How faired you while I was away?"

"I feel as if I'm not the same person I once was." he said quietly.

"This is welcome news. What does father think of this development."

"He is pleased. He keeps me close to him these days, as if I might relapse into mischief if I'm not in his sight."

Thor laughed.

"He merely values you and fears losing you once more. As do I."

Loki huffed at Thor's open affection.

"Will you not appear as you truly are now that I'm home? I find your true form pleasing." Thor asked gently.

"It's...embarrassing."

"Why? In the past you used to disguise yourself as female occasionally to act out some devilment."

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't real! It was temporary and I didn't feel trapped in those forms as I do when I...look could you just drop it? Please. I will do what is required of me, just allow me this short time as I am."

Thor conceded. He knew that Loki would comply, he and their father had seen to that. Besides, there was no telling what Loki would do if too much pressure was placed on him. He had already shown that his feelings were fragile and when his breaking point was reached, he tended to pull all those around him down in the explosion.

"I will see you then when we dine." The unspoken command was that Loki was to join the feast as female.

oOo

"Loki you look stunning!" Frigga exclaimed as she stood back and admired a stony faced Loki who looked the regal princess from head to toe. The maids, all members of the court, agreed that Loki's beauty would be talked about for ages to come. Loki couldn't have cared less, she tried to pull the low cut gown higher up to conceal her breasts. Not normally in fashion, save for brides, cleavage was seen as a fertility charm, only to be exposed during the wedding week and meant to entice the bridegroom.

Her hair flowed around her, loose as was tradition for a bride, as after the celebration she would be expected to always wear it up. The image she presented was infuriating to Loki. She knew without a doubt that one look at her would inflame that oaf's lust and she'd have an even harder time escaping this touch.

Did they have to dress her so appealingly?

Her palms sweated and she resisted the urge to wipe them on her gown as Frigga led her to the hall were their guest waited.

Head high, she swallowed her unease and walked into the packed hall, the roar of happy chatter silencing as she arrived. She barely heard the few sucked in breaths, so rapidly her heart beat.

Odin stood and embraced her when she arrived at the royal table. Thor stood beside him. He took Loki's clammy hand and placed it into Thor's large one. Loki looked nervously at Thor before sitting at his right, between him and Odin.

"A toast! To the mighty Thor and the fairest Loki!" Hogun shouted and everyone raised their cups and cheered in response. "Here!"

Once the first toast was complete, the rest of Thor's friends stood to make additional toasts as a myriad of Asgardian delicacies were served by deft servants. It didn't take long for the celebration to be in full swing, with laughing, music, dancing, and guest coming up to the royal table to give their congratulations to the bride and groom.

Loki pasted a small smile on her mouth, trying not to allow her displeasure to shine through. Thor kept stealing telling glances at her as he conversed with those around him, in particular Tony Stark who sat to his right. He would occasionally squeeze her hand as well, his attempt at calming her, she was sure.

She had a solution for that however. Get drunk as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

After her third cup, Thor motioned for the server to not fill her cup again and Loki glared at him, annoyed that he had stopped her plan.

The feast continued with Loki spending much of her time quietly pretending to eat food that felt tasteless on her tongue. Much later, after she felt she'd spent more than enough time to claim fatigue, Loki excused herself and headed towards her rooms.

"Loki." a voice called from behind a near empty hallway.

Loki turned to see Bruce Banner and Natalia Romanova jogging to catch up with her.

"Don't you look quite the Asgardians." she commented blandly.

"We didn't come to chat about fashion Loki." Natalia cut to the point.

"Oh, really." Loki raised an arched brow over a tired eye "Let me guess, now that I've been stripped of my magic you see this as an opportunity to get revenge? I like it. Solid plan. You get extra credit for deceiving Thor."

"We want to offer you our help."

Loki turned a surprised look at Natalia. "You want to help me? After all I've done to you, you'd betray Thor?"

Natalia nodded. "I don't exactly see it as betraying Thor, more like doing the right thing."

"I know what it's like to be trapped in a body that's not your own. To be forced to do things abhorrent to you." Bruce's face was serious, his voice low. "You deserve punishment for your crimes but you don't deserve torture."

Loki studied them in stunted silence. They wanted to help her, their enemy? It was unfathomable, yet she knew this was no trick. They were sincere.

She shook her head, speaking to them less harshly now. "I don't deserve your sympathy. My true form has confused you to who you are dealing with. This should help." Loki instantly took on the illusion of his male form, dressed in princely attire.

"The question is not weather we understand who we're dealing with, but if you do. We'll help you if you want to leave. There is a catch however. Shield has a facility were you can serve out a prison sentence. Once you have finished your sentence, you debt to Earth will be cleared. We could keep you safe from your father." Bruce said.

Loki smiled sadly.

"Fools." he said before turning and walking away. They didn't hear his barely audible "Thank you" only the click of his heel as he turned back into his female form, disappearing with a turn.

oOo

Thor had fully accepted that Loki would be his wife, so he had no nervousness as she walked down the flower laden aisle, a shear veil covering her bride crown and face. The sun shimmered on exposed arms, her steps slow.

Overall he was immensely pleased with his bride. None could compare to her beauty and wit and she was quickly learning to submit. He had no delusions that all the rebellion was stamped out of Loki. She was in no way happy about this union, but Thor was determined to tame her. He was confident that he could win Loki over, the key was getting her to embrace what she was, letting go of what once was.

Time could heal all wounds. Having a much longer life span than mortals had it's advantages. It would be rough at first, he was sure of it, but he would prevail.

When she stood before him, he removed the veil to reveal tear streaked cheeks. Promptly he wiped them away with his thumbs.

The ceremony was brief, ancient vows were spoken quickly between the two and then the exchanging of swords and finally rings. Once it was finished, Thor removed the bride crown from Loki's head and replaced it with that of the queen of Jotunhiem, kept safe in the royal vault since the last queen's death. It was made of sacred ice, delicate with intricate detail.

"See Loki, a queen to my mere prince." he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

A deafening cheer erupted as all of Asgard showered the newly wed couple with grains of wheat.

Loki felt faint. She knew what happened next. Thor would escort her to their chambers, while the rest of the kingdom celebrated loudly, drowning out the supposed cries of passion, as was custom. Except there would be no cries of passion from this union. They were not expected to rejoin the festivities until the next day, to allow for privacy.

With great theatrics, Thor picked Loki up into his arms and made a mad dash for their chambers, causing even more cheering from those around. Shame caused Loki to yell. "Slow down you dolt or you'll drop me!" which elicited much laughter and she remained silent until they made it to their destination. Thor carried her over the threshold, setting her down gently once inside.

He looked down at her, his eyes warm with love and something else that Loki found upsetting.

"The entire time I was away I thought of you and this moment." he said rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms.

"I did as well, but not with the same expectation that you did."

"What can I do to make this easier for you?"

"Give me time."

"Time that will only increase your fear of what's to come. It's better to be done with it now, so that we can move forward."

Loki walked to the open terrace, feeling suddenly hot and in need of fresh air.

"I need more time."

"You gave your word you would cause no more trouble Loki. You will honor your vow." Thor said with more heat in his voice.

"I can't do this. _You're my brother_! I'm a man, how can you forget so easily?"

"Because you are not male" he looked at her plump breast on display for him "I will prove it to you." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the bed were he forced her to sit.

On the massive bed lay five silk scarves, their purpose clear as Thor proceeded to secure her wrist to the bed post. True terror set in as she became fully helpless. She screamed and cried out for him to release her. Begged him to just give her time and she would do what he wanted.

She fought her restraints violently, until she was tired from her struggles. He watched quietly, his eyes filled with determination as he stripped off his clothing and then removed from her what he could without ripping anything. Her gown buttoned down the front, which he laid wide open exposing her breasts before removing her stockings and panties. He spent some time staring at her chest as it rose quickly with her breaths, her nipples erect and deep blue against lighter blue skin.

Suddenly Thor found his mouth dry. He felt that he didn't deserve the gift of this being beneath him, and still he lacked the power to turn away. She trembled when he ran a hand up her flat belly to cup a breast, bringing his head down to engulf the blueberry peak into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of her and she pleaded with him to stop.

"I will be gentle Loki, I won't hurt you." he promised encouraged by her body's response to his touch.

"Don't do this brother." Loki's voice broke on a sob.

Thor paused, momentarily regretting his decision to not wait. Could it hurt to give her more time? Then he thought on what his father had told him that morning, that Loki needed to let go of the past in order to be happy. She was a born ruler and could only realize her full potential as his queen, not as the prince she once was. This steeled his resolved. If he gave her time, she would just request more and more because deep down she would never ready herself for this.

With time she would forgive him and he would make sure that her body craved his touch from now on, even while her mind revolted.

oOo

Loki sat waist deep in now tepid water as she scrubbed her skin raw, attempting to cleanse her body of a filth created of disgrace. She stared blankly ahead, uncaring of the lady's maids who tried unsuccessfully to take the sponge from her grip. She heard them as if in a dream, her ears still alive with sounds that haunted her now. His groans as he took what he wanted from her. Her cries of pleasure, stolen despite her best efforts to fight the humiliating things he did to her. Things he did repeatedly, enthusiastically until she had passed out exhausted. When she finally woke hours later, he did those things again, this time making her tell him that he pleased her, that she never wanted him to stop.

She scrubbed harder, fresh hot tears spilling. She ached between her legs were he had been. He'd assured her he would be gentle, but Loki had never taken a man into her body, and he had used her frequently throughout the night, leaving her tender and swollen.

Upon waking for the second time, Thor was gone. Loki painfully exited the bed and saw that the sheets were stained with her blood, chilling her. Evidence of a battle lost. The feel of his seed running down her tights added further to her shame before she rushed to the bath to clean all traces of him off her.

When she finally left the bath, the water was ice cold. The maids had cleaned the room, removing the stained sheets and fresh flowers had been put in the vases.

Loki dressed in the gown laid out for her, another beautiful garment, made especially for the feast. There were dozens of them. She didn't care. As soon as it was on, she used her magic to return to her male form, feeling some how safer and less vulnerable. Next he left the room, desperate to get away from the scene of his defilement.

He was met in the hall by the very person he wished least to see.

Thor didn't look pleased to see Loki in his male form and voiced his displeasure.

"Don't hide behind this illusion."

Loki drew himself up, anger waging war with fear after last night.

"Why? Does this form kill your lust brother?"

"Not brother, Loki. Husband. Change back at once."

"Not if it means I have to endure you again." he said defiantly.

Thor sighed and made to grab Loki's arm, but he swiftly moved to the side.

"Come here Loki, I won't hurt you."

"I hurt now! Because of you."

Thor had the decency to look abashed. "That's because you were a virgin. The discomfort will lessen."

Loki threw up his palms to ward Thor off.

"I can't escape you, a fact you've made me achingly conscious of. Please, just leave me be."

"Stop this foolishness. You're my wife and I want you to return to your true form now."

Loki's face twisted as a dam of rage broke free. "I am in my true form! Stay the hell away from me or by all that is sacred I will kill you!"

"What's going on here?"

Thor turned at the concerned voice of a new arrival, Bruce, as Loki continued to glare at him, fist balled, eyes misty.

"Now Loki!" Thor ignored Bruce.

Not a single tear escaped as Loki changed to her female form.

"Happy?" she gritted.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

Loki responded by turning her back and walking swiftly away. After she left, Thor apologized to Bruce for the scene they both caused.

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but do you think that's a good ideal? Treating her so harshly?"

"Loki must learn to accept her position. She is merely upset about submitting to me when she has always had aspirations to be king."

Bruce shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sure this is very traumatic for Loki. She identifies as a male, was one her entire life. Beyond that, even a normal woman doesn't want to have a situation like this forced on her. I know your culture is different than ours, and then there is the extra layer of complication due to you both being royalty and Loki's parentage, but I'm not sure if your approach is the best one."

Thor valued the opinion of his new companions and he seriously contemplated Bruce's words. He knew Bruce was wise, but he also knew how to deal with his new wife. She was his brother, someone he had known nearly his entire life, yet she wasn't. Her many faucets were limitless. Had he made the right decision to not wait? He was sure at the time that it was the best route to speed Loki's transition, but now after Bruce's words he was second guessing his actions.

"As her older brother I was tasked with looking after her and because I saw her tantrums and tricks as harmless, I failed. Our entire family failed Loki."

"So you're afraid of being too soft with her, that you'll fail again."

"Yes. I can not help but to see our over indulgence of Loki as the poisoned water she grew under. She is regretful now, not for her crimes or the pain she has caused, but because of her own restrictions."

"Perhaps that's part of it. You make her seem so one dimensional."

"I know not what you speak of but I've learned to never underestimate Loki. Because of her thirst to rule, she is capable of great treachery. She needs to submit in this and learn humility before she will be fit to rule. Since she is destined to rule and desires it, then it's my duty to make her ready."

Bruce remained silent, seeing that nothing more could be said to persuade Thor that he was harming instead of healing Loki. He just hoped that Loki never got her powers back, or the Avengers were in for one monster of a Loki 'tantrum', as Thor called it.

oOo

"You can't hide from your own wedding celebration Loki." Frigga had spent the greater part of the afternoon searching for Loki after it was noticed that her seat remained empty and she wasn't among the crowd of merry making guest.

She found Loki tucked away in one of the lesser libraries, at a window seat staring outside a forgotten book in her lap. At Frigga's words she turned and gave a little smile.

"Mother."

"Will you not join your guest and family?" Frigga asked.

"Did you order the linen hung?" She ignored Frigga's question to ask one of her own. She knew that the age old custom of hanging the wedding night bed linens to show the purity of the bride was just one more humiliation among a line of many. The custom was an especially important one for royal marriages, so there would not be a question of who fathered the first heir.

Loki refused to be in the hall while guest celebrated and the evidence of her rape hung on the wall. Frigga knew Loki better than anyone on Asgard, better even than Thor. She had to know that Loki was on the edge of something terrible.

"Not I, but yes, it was displayed. I too am bound by my role as queen and wife to your father. If I could have had my way Thor would have married Jane or Sif and you dear Sigyn."

At the mention of Sigyn, Loki felt her throat constrict with emotion. How had her mother known of Sigyn? Did it even matter now anyways, that path was forever closed to Loki, and she had no intentions of pining for another woman she could never have.

"Yet here we are mother. Is this what it means to be female? To have your life ordered by men, your every desire deferred."

"You're not powerless Loki, you just have to find new weapons to fight with."

"Has that worked for you? Do you not still obey when Odin commands?"

"It's your choice, you can feel sorry for yourself or you can become stronger. I raised no weak children. You will have to increase your strength if you mean to rule Asgard and prevent Thor from thoughtlessly crushing your spirit and crush you he will because deep down he feels that what he is doing is right."

"It's too late to prevent what has already occurred."was Loki's quiet response.

"If you were totally crushed you wouldn't be defying your husband by avoiding the feast. There is still some fight left in you."

"At the moment I lack the skill to fight this battle."

Frigga's smile was nearly identical to Loki's when plotting mischief. "Then I will teach you."

oOo

He came for her again, the same as the first time. She fought harder this time, strength renewed by her repulsion of the act. She fought and she lost. He was once again victor. He spoke to her of duty and of healing and the whole time she thought merely of finding something sharp and sturdy to pierce him with. Yet, there was no dagger to do what she has hesitated in doing in their past battles, when she was brother and he still respected her.

She felt a used thing. Dirty and empty beyond anything she had experienced when she'd fallen into the void after Odin rejected her offering. She felt a twisted puzzle because she couldn't find a way to push out all other feelings and simply hate Thor. Love had always been the unspoken twine that bound Loki and Thor together, even as Loki appeared to want her brother dead.

It was what kept Loki from delivering a killing blow on Stark Tower during the failed invasion and it's what made Loki compelled to protect the woman Thor loved, Jane Foster from the Cursed dark elf. There were countless other times throughout their battling, that Loki had pulled back just shy of ending Thor because of that bond.

Loki may have been blinded with jealously towards Thor and anger at Odin, but there had never been true hate for either.

It was so even now as she lay in her own brother's bed, Thor's arm wrapped possessively around her waist as he rested, satiated of his lust. She felt mortified that he had forced pleasure on her, made her enjoy the things he did. She felt confused about what this meant in terms of her sexuality.

_Am I no longer a man? What worth have I now that he's emasculated me and made me his whore?_

She felt anger at him for so fully breaking what trust she had in him, for making her vulnerable in a way that was utterly unacceptable. Loki had always valued power, secretly coveted it, admired it in all its many forms. She had once felt confident in her own abilities. What he had done had stolen her inner power and she detested him for it. She detested herself for not having the cunning to foresee an outcome such as this. But who ever imagines such a thing as this? Not even the worst villain dreams of such possibilities.

Loki found that the tears that she had once fought so hard to hold in came easier now. Even as a child she had never cried so much.

Dark thoughts loomed as Loki considered the abyss.

…...

Thor held her tighter, as if his physical strength could some how heal the damage he had done. He knew he hurt Loki even though he left no mark on her body. He wondered how long would it take for her to get pass her pain? His father had assured him that Loki would forgive and fully adjust given time, that she would come to love him as her husband instead of a brother. Odin thought that motherhood would soften Loki and make her accept what she really was sooner than later. She was so lovely that Thor became inflamed at just the thought of helping her reach such a condition.

He felt only a little ashamed that he had fallen so strongly into lust, taking comfort in the reality that Loki was not his biological brother nor in fact male. In the beginning, part of his actions could be blamed on his anger at Loki for driving Jane away, he'd wanted to punish her by insisting on accelerating the engagement. But he could be truthful with himself and acknowledge that the bulk of it was due to his own desire. He loved Loki his brother with a solid devotion, even at her worst, and he lusted after Loki his wife with a consuming hunger.

His mother had pleaded with him to give Loki space, and Thor had honestly tried. Then he had innocently walked in on her bathing and all reason took flight. A part of him relished the fight. If she had taken her male form, then perhaps she'd stand a chance against his size, yet she never changed and Thor wondered if secret even to herself, she wanted him to overpower her. To force her so that she could feel safe in enjoying the pleasure he visited on her.

The way she clung to him, gripped him, these were things that caused his mind to glaze over when recalling such sweet moments. Never before had he found himself so engrossed in lustful thoughts of a woman as he did with Loki. He was a warrior first and had always esteemed women as gentle creatures to be protected and treated with care. He felt this way about Loki, but there was a darker element that urged him to dominate her, to make her admit that she wanted him as well.

He made her speak what she was experiencing, tell him how he made her feel, trying to get her to understand that it was something she wanted as badly as he did. Where was the shame in a husband and wife enjoying each others bodies?

She would come around. If she had the life span of a mortal, then it would be a farfetched thing. Yet centuries had a way of shaping a person, changing things.

…...

"I just don't feel right about this."

Bruce walked beside Tony as they made their way down the rainbow bridge, their destination the bi-frost which would take them back to Earth.

They had spent a week on Asgard celebrating Thor's marriage, the celebration slated to last much longer than their stay. The Avengers were needed back on Earth, so the party for them at least had come to an end. As bazaar as the circumstances of the union were, Thor seemed genuinely happy, although the same couldn't be said for Loki. Loki had a look of hopelessness and resignation that was ever present.

Tony didn't like that he felt the need to help his enemy, who had once tried to enslave humanity. He wondered if he would ever come to see things Thor's way, that what the Asgardians were doing was best. Some of his teammates felt the same way. Bruce and Natalia for example. That's were it stop however. Nick Fury thought Loki's current predicament was not only funny but fitting, showing the team something they hadn't heard before, his laughter. Steve wouldn't expand on this thoughts beyond that the Asgardians should handle their own problems how they saw fit.

Clint of course didn't share Natalia's sentiments. He felt that Loki was getting off light for what was done not only to Clint but also for the havoc that was perpetrated in New York. Then there was the fact that Loki had murdered Coulson in cold blood. No, Clint had zero sympathy for Loki.

"Bruce I know you feel some kind of connection with Loki because of the body swapping thing, but I can assure you that's were the similarities end. Loki's situation is not the same as yours. He didn't invade Earth because he lost control of his body. He lost control of his body because he invaded Earth."

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you even a little. You know, what Thor did to her."

"There are bigger problems on deck big guy. Let's tackle one bad guy at a time. Besides we know Thor's the good guy."

"That's what bothers me the most. If we can commit horrible acts and still be considered heroes, what does that say about people like Loki?"

oOo

It was several weeks after the wedding, the celebration had finally ended and things were going to the new normal in the kingdom of Asgard.

Loki's day took on a melancholy normalcy which consisted of finding ways to avoid Thor every waking hour of the day and some times successful attempts at night time avoidance as well. She hid with books, nothing of any great use as the ones that could increase her magic had been sealed away, but they were a distraction none the less.

The victories were small, but each time she avoided having to be subjected to Thor's advances, she felt like she was gaining a piece of her soul back. Then he would rip it away when he managed to find her bringing her back to square one.

One day after Thor had discovered her in the east garden and had taken her right there on the soft grass, Loki had swallowed her pride and finally asked Odin to intercede on her behalf. She had hoped that he would have sympathy considering all Loki had sacrificed to prove she wanted redemption. He had been full of fatherly concern as he listened to her grievances against Thor. In the end he told Loki that her new role was that of Thor's wife and he would not interfere in Thor exercising his rights as her husband.

So it was a settled thing. The question of Loki's person-hood was no longer a question. She was no longer a being with rights or desires that mattered. She had been demoted to the position of Thor's plaything. Suddenly a time when Loki was simply the lesser son seem not so pitiful an existence. At least then she was not abused, but simply ignored.

What Loki would give to have that existence back, no matter how bleak it had seemed at the time she lived it.

Standing at a balcony looking over the courtyard below, Loki wondered how far she would have to leap to make it count. What would it take to kill a being such as herself? Not quite Asgardian, not fully frost giant. Would it hurt and what would be waiting for her on the other side? Surely whatever lie beyond this life wasn't as difficult to endure. There was but one way to know for certain. Loki had to take the leap.

She closed her eyes and fell forward. Air rushed pass, a roaring in her ears, the sound of a few pedestrians crying out, then the jarring force of contact as her body hit stone. She had landed on her back, the feel of wetness behind her head was warm and oddly soothing. The roaring in her ears faded and she glimpsed the clear blue sky before darkness took over.

..

Frigga's anguished cry could be heard throughout the halls surrounding the healing rooms. The palace silent save for the hushed whispers and pattering of the rushed feet of the royal healers as they hurried to gather additional supplies.

Loki's broken and bloody body lay still on the examination table, the only evidence that there was still life inside was an image of a heart fluttering sporadically above. Blood ran freely from the large gash in the back of her head, matting her dark hair and covering chest where she had coughed.

Thor rushed into the room, his heart thundering wildly at the news that Loki had been injured. At the sight of Loki lying near lifeless, Thor lost his breath.

"What happened?"

Frigga turned her tear stained face onto her son, her appearance disheveled and far from regal as it was apparent by the blood on her own gown that she had held Loki at some point.

"She threw herself from the balcony."

"No." Thor shook his head in confusion "Why would Loki..." But he knew the answer. He knew well why Loki would try to kill herself. "No." came his denial.

Frigga's look was at once accusing and full of pity. Then the image of Loki's heart started to flutter quickly, her body seizing, prompting the healers to work even more furiously.

Thor and Frigga stood frozen as they watched, Thor hoping with all that he was that Loki would be okay, but it wasn't to be.

Not long after she started seizing, the wild spasms stopped and so did her heart. The healers continued to work, using their considerable skill to bring Loki back. Then just like Loki's heart, the healers too gave up, turning sorrowful eyes to the queen and prince.

"I am sorry your majesty, there is nothing more we can do."

Frigga stumbled back, clutching her chest, falling to the floor. Emotion closed her throat and it was too much to make even a sound.

"No!" Thor thundered "You are the greatest healers in the nine realms. Heal her, I command you! Bring Loki back!"

The healer was trembling with fear now as the others bowed backing away. "I'm sorry my prince, she is gone. There is no magic in all the realms that can undo death." She respectfully bowed as well and backed out of the room.

Thor looked at his weeping mother before walking in a stunned stagger to Loki, taking her now cooling hand in his own.

"Forgive me." he whispered, bending to his knees.

"Forgive me Loki."Thor rested his head on her lap, closing his eyes in prayer.

It wasn't until he heard the deep ragged sound of a man weeping that he realized that Odin had been sitting in the shadows of the room.

…...

The entire city of Asgard mourned Loki, the tragic prince turned princess who had taken her own life. It was only in death that Loki received the kind of regard she had longed for in life. It was now said that perhaps Loki had been judged too harshly, yet none spoke ill of Thor and his role in her death. He was to be king after all.

Frigga had given Loki the illusion of male once again for the funeral, insisting that he should be honored as such because it was the disregard of him being male that had ultimately led to his death.

After the funeral Thor left Asgard, unable to bear the sight of the land he loved so profoundly without thinking of Loki, the one he had wounded beyond repair. He returned to Midgard to seek distraction fighting alongside the Avengers. When he revealed Loki's suicide, each team member wisely kept silent, none judging Thor's role in it or asking questions for greater detail.

Things were more subdued among the group, Thor becoming darker and less the jovial god of thunder. He did much reflection on his part in Loki's death. He knew that he was the one to push Loki over the edge of suffering. This time it was solely his fault for Loki's fall into the abyss. To the marrow of his soul he longed to correct his mistakes.

If he could do it over, he would have listen to Loki, who had always been so much wiser than himself. He would have defied his father, taken the risk of his wraith to protect Loki. He would have swallowed his lust and kept himself from Loki. It was too late and in real life there were no do overs. Loki was gone forever and an Asgardians lifetime was a long time to reflect.

….

oOo

He'd been ill for over a month now, every day he felt weaker than the day before. Each time he made an attempt to eat, it almost immediately burned his throat as it rose back up and his head pounded fiercely to a non stop cadence. He wondered if he had caught some disgusting Midgardian disease upon his arrival. Disease was all but unheard of on Asgard and he had never been sick like this before.

He spent the beginning of his days leaning against a toilet, emptying his belly of bile once what little food he managed to get down came up. The rest of the day he rested in bed recovering.

Frigga had visited him only once after her carefully orchestrated illusion to help Loki escape had succeeded. They both knew that even that brief visit, by mere images, put them in danger of being found out, so it was understood that they may not ever see each other again.

Loki was profoundly grateful for what his mother had done for him. She had played her part beyond anything he could have imaged. It shouldn't have been surprising at all really, he had learned at her feet even as a child.

She had made Loki promise that he would keep himself hidden from the mortals, that he wouldn't risk his new-found freedom by foolishly attempting to enslave Earth or seek vengeance against Thor. Loki had gladly agreed. Frigga didn't have to fear that he would ever take that path again.

The reason for choosing Midgard to hide was a simple one concerning keeping your enemies close and besides, the mortals were more oblivious than the citizens of the other realms who would know right away who and what Loki was. It would take some getting used to, having to live in such a primitive world.

Frigga's last gift to Loki was the return of some of his magic, which allowed him to conjure the gold that he would need to survive in this world, among other things. He had procured a home that was modest by Asgardian standards, but immense by that of mortals and filled it with all the luxuries that suited him.

Once he recovered from whatever sickness had taken hold of him, Loki planned to work on increasing his power. He even considered locating the Scarlet Witch to see the job done quicker. If Thor hadn't found him then he was certain she could have follow through on her end of the bargain. The difference in situations being that Thor along with everyone else thought Loki dead.

Loki pulled himself up from the marbled bathroom floor where he had been kneeling over the toilet and rinsed his face and mouth in the sink with cool water.

He stared at himself in the mirror examining a face he knew so well before flashing quickly to his female form then back again to his male one.

oOo

Seven months later...

Time had cured Loki of the Midgardian sickness he caught upon arriving to the mortal realm. It was a slow recovery, but thankfully he bounced back stronger than ever, a testament to the superiority of his immune system.

Once he was able to keep food down, it wasn't long before he was back at one hundred percent, which allowed him to pursue his interest in learning of this realm's magic. This is how he spent most of his time, engrossed in books or travels for secret and sacred Midgardian knowledge. It was on such a quest, to a land called Gabon, as he trekked an ancient city that the pain started. It was a dull ache that increased to timely sharp pains, causing Loki to be unable to utter a sound.

It took him several hours to get from the bush to the hotel he was residing in inside a modern city. In the privacy of his rooms and through a haze of pain he considered his next course of action. He couldn't seek help from a mortal healer for fear of being discovered. These mortals were frighteningly prejudice against anything different than themselves and what they deemed normal. He had watched this play out in the form of global witch hunts for mortals called mutants. If he sought help they might mistake him for one of these mutants and imprison him.

He had two options. He could reach out to his mother and run the risk of being detected by Heimdall or Odin. The only other choice he had was to seek out one of the Avengers who had been sympathetic to his plight and hope that they could help him or lead him to help. This of course would put him at risk of being detected by Thor, but as time went by and the pain increased in intensity and frequency, Loki picked up the phone and used his magic to put Bruce Banners number into it.

"Hello."

Loki clenched his teeth as a wave of pain rolled through.

"I know this is an odd call to receive...and what I'm about to say will sound mad...but is Thor anywhere around?"

Several moments of silence ensued while Loki wondered if he could manage to convinced the other man to believe him.

"No, Thor isn't around. Somehow I'm not surprised that you're not really dead."

Loki released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at Bruce's easy acceptance of what Loki had presented.

"I'm in need of a healer." Loki said shakily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, but I fear seeking aide among the mortals."

"You know I'm one of those mortals."

"Yes, but you're...more." Loki moaned doubling over, nearly dropping the phone as another wave hit.

"You really are hurt aren't you?"

"I would not be seeking your assistance if it I wasn't desperate. I don't...think...I will survive much longer at this rate."

More silence before Bruce answered.

"Where are you?"

"Gabon."

"Africa! I don't have the resources to come and get you from that far away. Is there any way you can get to New York?"

"I'm afraid that I'm in too much pain..."

"Give me your coordinates."

Loki cried out as a particularly vicious pain shot through. At this point sweat was beading on his brow.

"Please...don't tell Thor...it must be a secret."

Bruce sighed. "I can't promise he won't find out, but the more people that get involved in helping you, the greater the risk of you not being dead getting out."

Ten hours later Loki was in the Avengers medical until screaming in pain as Bruce ran several diagnostic scans to determine the root of his illness. The flight from Gabon to New York had been an excruciatingly long one, despite the advanced speed of the Avenger jet, flown by Steve Rogers.

When they arrived back in the states they were met by a grim Nick Fury who demanded to know why an unauthorized mission was underway. When he caught sight of Bruce with Loki's arm thrown over his shoulder helping him to the medical unit, all hell had broken loose.

It had taken the combined efforts of Tony and Steve to calm Fury down, while Bruce got Loki situated. Tony's argument that although Loki was once an enemy, he was technically the future co-ruler of two of the most powerful factions in the known universe, was enough to allow Fury's reason to take hold.

The three men watched now as Bruce pressed gently on Loki's exposed belly causing him to moan in discomfort.

"Loki, I need you to change into your true self."

"No. I will never be reduced to that weak form again." This was followed by anguished cries as Loki balled into the fetal position.

"If you don't change into a female, then you and your baby will die."

No one in the room was more shocked than Loki to hear this news. Of all the things for Bruce to diagnose him with, pregnancy was the last on his list of suspected ailments.

Loki's head shot up as he panted out his reply "Impossible. It can't be."

Bruce ignored Loki for the moment, his only concern now was saving his patient."Tony I need you to assist me. We have to get this baby out and now. If Loki won't change into a female, then we'll have to operate."

Bruce moved around the room frantically preparing for the emergency cesarean he would have to preform. Tony was no surgeon, but his precision in engineering and his advance intellect was all that Bruce required considering their options were currently incredibly limited.

Bruce scrubbed his hands and arms quickly in the sink and then preceded to set up the tools he would need.

"We need to secure him, we don't have proper anesthesia." Bruce said grimly motioning for Steve and Nick to restrain Loki who was now looking at Bruce in terror.

"You can not cut me open like an animal!" He fought the inhumanly strong hands of Steve that pinned his arms to the table.

"Loki if you don't change into your true form and deliver this baby yourself, I'll have to deliver it."

"No...you can't..."Loki was delirious with pain, not fully understanding the complete implications of this revelation.

"This is going to happen no matter how much you lie to yourself that it's not. You will either experience a little more pain and survive it. Or you'll be cut open and experience a lot of pain and possible not make it. The question is not whether this is happening or not but rather you want to live. Do you?" Tony asked, his gaze unflinching.

"Yes." he said quietly before letting go and changing female.

"Holy cow." was Steve's response to seeing Loki in her female form for the first time. What her illusion had also hidden was a rather ample and round stomach.

Bruce quickly went to work removing her pants and parting her legs to examine her progress.

Loki was panting through the pain now, beyond caring that she had an Avenger between her legs looking at her in all her womanly glory, while two more, including Nick Fury stood and watched.

"The head is crowning. When you feel the next wave of pain I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can."

Loki cried out when the next wave hit her and was promptly reminded by Bruce to push. Her face darkened with her efforts, she pushed hard. This went on for several more waves before she felt the pressure give way as the baby slid out and an enormous relief swept over her.

A loud mewling cry filled the room as the occupants were greeted by a tiny dark haired baby taking its first breath unaware of the awe it inspired.

Bruce smiled warmly, his eyes shinning. "It's a boy." His voice filled with wonder. He placed the still wet little body on Loki's chest, holding him in place as Loki's shaky hands slowly replaced his.

Steve produced several clean white towels from a cabinet and placed one over the child's back.

Loki unconsciously stroked the child lovingly and the baby's cries faded to soft whimpers. The moment was surreal. His tiny body weighed next to nothing on her chest as his mouth opened rooting for her breast.

Abruptly, her grip tightened on the baby as another powerful wave of pain hit her. Steve took the baby from her arms as Loki cried out at the pain.

"Push, push, push, push." Bruce urged and Loki obeyed. When it was all over, Loki held two tiny babies in her arms, both sons, one as fair as the other was dark. After the surprise of the twin birth, Loki feared another wave of pain heralding a third, but Bruce assured her after she had delivered the placenta that there were no more children to be had.

The pain had ended and Loki felt better than she had before it had begun. She felt energetic and joyful. She quickly accepted what happened, that she had been in complete ignorance of her own pregnancy and had just given birth to two children totally unprepared.

It didn't take long for her to become aware of the fact that she was in very real danger of being found out by Thor. Now that the crisis of her illness had been resolved, another loomed just ahead.

She trusted Bruce and Tony because of what they had tried to do for her on Asgard. It wasn't them that gave her worry. It was Fury and Captain do-gooder that made her fearful that Thor would be arriving any minute now. Fury would expose her because of an emotion Loki was intimate with, hate. Steve would do so for the same reason, but would mask it behind righteousness and morality.

She had no ideal how much time she had before she was once again bound in hell. She had to get away and do it fast.

…...

"This shouldn't even be up for discussion. I want Loki either in the prison we've created for him or off planet immediately."

"And what do you suppose we do with Thor's children after we lock up Loki? Do you propose we keep this from Thor because you know as good as I that he won't allow Loki to be imprisoned here. You're not thinking clearly Fury."

"I'm not thinking clearly?! You're not the one thinking clearly here. That maniac murdered seventy civilians and several of my agents including Agent Coulson, who was one of my best. Now I'm supposed to feel sympathy for him for what reasons again? Because of something so insignificant as a forced marriage? I don't care if he was forced to spread his legs for the entire Asgardian army, his circumstances don't negate the fact that he is a murderer."

"I can't be a part of this."

"You are already a part of this. You brought this mess to my doorstep. You clean it up."

"So we become the villains? We're the bad guys now?"

"I'm whatever I need to be to get the job done. This universe doesn't function on the black and white laws you apply to your own life. Some times we exist in the gray. This is **not** one of those times. Loki is getting off ridiculously light for what he's done. Maybe it's some kind of cosmic justice playing out, being forced to push out babies for a man he hates. Regardless, this discussion is over. Since he can't be made to pay for his crimes on Earth, I want him gone. The last thing I need is a war with a world whose technology far exceeds our own."

…...

Her breast ached, engorged now with milk. Loki clutched the two tiny bundles close to her causing some discomfort as she attempted to ease off the bed. Her post birth high was wearing off and she was starting to feel the effect of multiple hours of labor and lack of food. She needed to eat before she left, but before anything she needed to find out how to escape, which meant she needed to get up.

She could feel the tight pull of stitches near her opening when she took a step, causing her to wince.

"You shouldn't be up walking. Especially with the babies."

Loki sighed at Banner's arrival, sitting back gingerly on the bed.

"I can't sit around waiting for what promises to be unpleasant, more so than what I just endured."she added the last dryly.

Bruce carried a tray of food which he placed on a nearby table. Loki didn't resist when he took one of the twins, placing him in a cradle before taking his sleeping brother and laying them side by side. Loki couldn't resist a grin at how gentle Bruce was with the infants.

"I'm sure you must be hungry. I'm not much of a cook, but I can make a sandwich and wash fruit when I need to." He placed the tray over Loki's lap.

"Thank you." Loki was humbled by this gesture and all that Banner had done for her. She was still in awe that any of them would help her, not to mention that they would want to.

Loki drank the entire glass of juice before speaking again. "I know this probably means nothing, but I'm truly sorry for my actions towards your people. My intent was to do good, I thought I would be helping Midgard. I wanted to bring peace to your world, to end suffering, to make it more like Asgard."

Bruce shook his head sadly. "Some harm can't be undone Loki and I would say that Asgard has it's own problems that need addressing. I don't totally forgive what you did, but I understand that the cube may have altered your judgment, warped your perception. I do think you deserve punishment for your crimes, just not the way Thor plans."

"What would you consider a fitting penalty?"

"Imprisonment, for a very_ long _time, but with hope of release one day."

Loki grinned "I fear you would all be dead and gone long before I was released were I to do the appropriate amount of time."

That was a thought. Loki actually staying put and serving out a sentence handed down by beings she considered beneath her. Bruce doubted she'd last a decade before she broke out due to shear boredom.

He watched as her lids grew heavy, her body relaxing from the stiff posture of only a moment ago. Her face softened and Bruce thought that it would be easy to see this woman and never suspect what she had done. Sure with her blue skin and elaborate markings, she was extraordinary, but as the sedative kicked in her features become youthful and innocent.

She was dangerous no doubt, but Bruce was an expert in that area. He was the Hulk and it didn't get more dangerous than that. If Thor was to be believed, then the majority of Loki's crimes had been committed while under the mind altering influence of the tessaract and it was only when it had been taken from her that she started to see reason. Hadn't he seen how it affected his teammates, himself included, when they were studying it trying to figure out Loki's plan?

"When will you contact him? Let's not pretend you don't know what I'm talking about...I know you've drugged the food." her voice was slurred somewhat.

Bruce jarred from his thoughts, clearing his throat. "I thought it best if you were resting when he arrived. I'm sorry."

Loki's eyes closed before he finished.

…...

She woke to the feel of sweet relief as her rock hard engorged breasts were being drained of milk. A tiny mouth suckled on each side. As her senses wakened fully she became aware of a warm body lying next to her. She open her eyes to meet blue ones framed by blond lashes.

Thor.

He watched her, his arms encircling her to hold their babes at her breasts. His face, normally so expressive and a clear mirror to his emotions, was void, non-threatening.

Her eyes darted and she saw that while she slept he had taken her back home, to Asgard. Loki sighed..

"Hello Thor."

"Hello Loki." His greeting was softly spoken, filled with the emotion his face hid.

"What is my punishment for my latest failure?" Straight to the point, why bother pretending?

But Thor would not respond. He continued to stare at Loki, holding his children in place until his eyes began to mist and several tears spilled over.

"Will I be put in the dungeon?"

Thor lowered his forehead to hers, touching. She felt a warm tear drop on her cheek as he shook his head.

"Will you speak to me?"she asked.

"My beloved Loki, how I have missed you." was his broken reply. He kissed her lips with hesitated speed, as if he were afraid to do so.

A whimper and burp signaled the end of the nursing session as first one then the other babe pulled off her nipples. With care, Thor sat up taking one child in his mighty arms. Loki pushed up as well, placing her son over her shoulder to rub his back gently.

"My deception doesn't anger you?"

"Your deception gives me great joy, in truth. I longed to have you back, your death was almost too much to bear. How can I be angry with you Loki? You are here and you have multiplied this blessing three times! You've given me two fine sons. I do not deserve..."he stopped his speech, overcome with emotions he couldn't put to word.

"Fear not, you will not be punished. Nor do you have to worry about me treating you as I did before. I will no longer allow my passion to go unchecked. If I had respected your wishes you wouldn't have felt the need to leave. "

Thor's reaction to Loki faking her death was completely unexpected. She had feared he along with Odin would wish to punish her for what she'd done, especially given the fact that she had put the lives of their unborn heirs in danger. She hadn't expected contrition from Thor or forgiveness.

"I am sorry I forced you to be something you were not ready to be. With time, do you feel you can forgive me for this?"

Loki wasn't sure if it was a postpartum hormonal rush or if she had finally completely gone over the brink to madness, but she urgently wanted to forgive Thor, she was tired of fighting, tired of running, and tired of hurting others due to her own hurt. She wanted healing, needed it, and was finally ready to receive and give it.

"I don't know how forgive, but I long to. I don't want to teach my children my weakness."

This admission was a profound step towards Loki's redemption. The kernel of hope that had always remained in Thor's heart for Loki blossomed anew.

Seeing Thor's good mood gave Loki courage to say her next words.

"I must confess I don't know if I can be a wife to you in truth Thor. The acts that you expect of me are not in my nature to commit. I am not the submissive type."

"Loki you that you no longer have to worry about this again. I will not touch you in such a way again."

Loki smiled mischievously. "I didn't say that laying with you was without pleasure you oaf, merely that I can not be the submissive in matters of sex. It's crushingly humiliating."

Thor looked adorably confused before he swallowed nervously and asked. "Are you suggesting that I submit to you?"

Loki shrugged. "It's the only way such a relationship would be acceptable to me. You would have to willingly submit, rape is distasteful to me."

Thor's cheeks turned pink with guilt. "You wish to take me in your male form?" his cheeks burning brighter.

Loki chuckled at his discomfort. How had she been oblivious to how adorable he could be. She would have to make note to embarrass him in such a manner in the future.

"Hmmm...although the thought is...titillating, that's not quite what I meant."

"That's a slight relief. Have you come to accept your female form then?"

"I've come to accept that I'm a creature of dual resources. As a male I desired women and as a female I don't lust after men in general, but I feel that there is hope were you're concerned. All the same, I can never fully abandon my male form because it is a part of me. I ask that you accept this."

"I shall." Thor replied solemnly.

They were both silent adjusting as this new chapter of their lives fully opened. They both wondered what the future held for them as a couple and family. Thor primarily thought on how he could make sure that no harm came to Loki from him again and Loki thought on how she was fully resolved to earn the forgiveness that her family was so eager to now give.

"I had a thought husband." Loki said causing Thor to beam at her acknowledgment of his title.

"Speak your thoughts beloved."

"We have yet to name these two."

Thor smiled and he knew that all would be right between them given time.

**A/N: This felt rushed to me, but I hope you enjoyed. I really like the idea of Loki coming to embrace being a woman and becoming dominant over Thor as one. My kinks, my kinks. ;)**


End file.
